


A Splash of Colour

by MysticAssassin



Series: Natsume Week 2019 [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Nishimura is a fanboy, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2019, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Natsume adds a splash of colour to the life of everyone he meets.Day 1- ColourThese will be a series of drabbles that follow along the lives of everyone that has touched Natsume's life in some way.





	A Splash of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I would post my entries late for Natsume Week because I'm busy with other things, but I just couldn't not post in celebration of our wonderful sweet boy. He deserves the world. ♡♡

Kitamoto and Natsume found themselves huddled on Nishimura’s living room floor.

“Sorry for calling you both over like this. But my mom and brother are out for the night and I thought it’d be a good time for a movie night.”

Natsume shook his head, letting Nishimura know it was fine. In reality, Natsume still had those little moments of happiness in knowing that he was so close to another that they would want to spend time with him. He didn’t voice his thoughts though.

“What movies do you have?” Kitamoto got down to the real business.

Nishimura had already gathered the movies he thought his friends would be interested in, and spread them out on the floor before them.

There were a few horror movies that he hadn’t dared to watch alone, and he only hoped they would choose them so he could finally watch his purchases. But there was also a few Natori Shuuichi movies that he wouldn’t mind watching again, and a new one he had yet to see. He notices Natsume’s face paled when he saw them.

“Do you not like, Natori Shuuichi, Natsume?”

Natsume chuckled awkwardly, but it devolved into a groan. “I-it’s not that…”

“Maybe we should stick to the other movies.” Kitamoto helped. Natsume once again mentioned that him liking or not liking Natori wasn’t the issue, but he seemed relieved once their focus shifted to something else.

The three of them managed to decide on a horror film that didn’t seem too scary. Nishimura turned off all the lights, leaving them illuminated by nothing else but the T.V. screen’s soft glow. He grabbed snacks from the kitchen and rejoined them after starting the movie.

“We’re all good with horror?” Nishimura looked as if he himself would rather watch something else. A couch pillow held tightly in his arms before the open credits began rolling.

“Shouldn’t you ask that before choosing?” Kitamoto shook his head.

“I’m okay.” Natsume confirmed. A look as if he wasn’t really sure on his features.

The three silently agreed that the movie wasn’t too bad. Though, by the middle of the movie both Nishimura and Natsume were huddled a lot closer to Kitamoto that when they had started. Natsume had received his own couch pillow to hold.

Kitamoto felt Natsume tense against him. He also saw him shift from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to ask if he was fine before a loud scream ripped from Natsume’s throat effectively setting off a chain reaction with Nishimura startling and screaming on his other side. The two friends quickly turned to Natsume, but noticed that he wasn’t staring at the screen. His attention was held somewhere off in a dark hallway. Nishimura’s skin began to crawl and he jumped up to turn on the lights. The three blinked as the sudden light made it hard to see. But when they could, they saw nothing in the place where Natsume had stared off to.

“What’s wrong, Natsume?” Kitamoto asked concerned.

“S-sorry, I-I need to use the bathroom.” Natsume didn’t wait before rising off of the floor.

“So do I, after that fright you just gave me.” Nishimura held a hand over his heart.

“I’m really sorry, I’ll be back.” Natsume rushed off down the hallway, grabbing his bag as he went. There would be no bathroom in the direction he ran and Nishimura opened his mouth to let him know, but Kitamoto stopped him before he could. The two shared a look between each other, but they stayed silent.

The movie lay forgotten in the background playing out, with no one to view its contents. Maybe about five minutes managed to play before Natsume finally rejoined them in the living area, looking slightly worn out.

“I’m sorry about that.”

Nishimura ignored the apology. “Want to change the movie? I have tons, and I don’t just mean Natori films.”

Natsume stared at them for a long moment. His face like a movie itself with all the emotions that played across it.

“I- I guess Natori’s movie is fine.”

“Really?” Nishimura sprung up from the floor, his eyes sparkling.

Kitamoto shook his head, and laughed. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, Natsume.”

After a moment Natsume laughed as well. They switched the movie, and watched in amusement as Nishimura beamed and proudly declared scenes he liked. Natori’s performance was so flowerly in was almost ridiculous, but it managed to lighten the mood as if it had never been anything but light and soothing.

Nishimura knew that sometimes Natsume acted in a way that people would call strange. Kitamoto knew it too. They both had their own unique encounters with Natsume in the beginning of their friendship too. But those little quirks that Natsume had that maybe others didn’t understand or couldn’t get used to? Maybe they couldn’t understand it either, because there were some things that Natsume liked to keep to himself. And maybe each new experience threw them off balance for a moment. But all of that was something that they attributed to being close to Natsume. He was a boy like them, filled with his own experiences and challenges. And sometimes all they could do was be there.

And they would be there as long as they could. Because Natsume wasn’t just another face amongst others. He was the third person of their little best friend group. He was that piece that added just a splash of colour to their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡I hope you read and enjoy. Show some love ♡♡♡


End file.
